The Chavez Brothers
Eric, O'Shea, Lorenzo, Andre, and Antoine Chavez are one-time antagonists in Sibling Rivalries, appearing as the main antagonists of the Season 5 special comic "Straight Outta Green Bay". They are five orphan delinquent teenagers that live in Compton, California by themselves. Events of the GTA Nerd Comic Universe Events of "Straight Outta Green Bay" When the McReary-Wilson Family goes to San Diego for a vacation, Gerald "Gerry" McReary accidentally drops his football out of the window of the taxi they are riding in. Eric Chavez, the oldest and the leader of the gang, takes the football (which lands on the sidewalk) and decides to take it back to Compton with him and his other siblings. When Gerry later realizes that he lost his ball, he freaks out. Using a tracking device that he somehow placed inside the football, the family drives to Compton to see if they can find the ball. Gerry sees the Chavez brothers playing with the ball, so he exits the taxi and asks for the ball back. Eric refuses, telling Gerry that he found the ball so now it is his. Gerry gets frustrated, leading him to yell "GIVE ME MY BALL BACK!!". Surprised by his tone, Eric tells Gerry to watch the way he talks to him, and also says "You don't wanna know what we do to your kind out here...". When Eric says this, the four other brothers make their debuts. Gerry is surprised by how much brothers Eric says, asking if these are his friends. Eric tells Gerry that these are his brothers, and he introduces all of them. He tells Gerry that he is not only the oldest, but is the leader of their gang. Gerry is surprised when he hears Eric using the word "gang". He asks if Eric means gangsters, and Eric says "That's right, Gerry! Welcome to Compton, California!". This sends Gerry screaming back to the taxi for help. His mother and step-father Maureen and Hector Wilson, respectively, exit the car and tell the kids to just give Gerry back his football, to no avail. Eric asks O'Shea and Lorenzo to take away the parents, which they successfully do. This makes Gerry's oldest brother Francis to leave the taxi and tell the kids to give his brother back his ball right now, but Eric refuses again. He tells Andre to take away Gerry, which causes Francis to run and try to save him. However, he is stopped by Antoine, who knocks him out cold. Now Packie, Derrick, and Kate are left alone with their baby half-brother and the taxi driver, whose name is Doug Higgins. They escape in the taxi, although Eric tries to chase them down. Packie stops him by blinding Eric with the camera flash on his PeachPhone. The next day, the remaining siblings return to Compton to save their captured family members. After Kate does the Vulcan nerve pinch on Eric and makes him fall asleep, the McRearys enter their house. They find Gerry, Francis, Hector, and Maureen tied up in the Chavezs' basement. They fight off the Chavez brothers and untie their family members. When everyone is free, they all defeat the brothers (Packie taking out the most powerful one, Eric). The cops lwter arrive to take away the brothers, leaving the McReary-Wilson family happy that they defeated their enemies. Now they are free to enjoy their vacation. Trivia * All five siblings have at least one line in the comic. Being the main one, Eric speaks the most. * Each brother is named after a member of the gangsta rap band N.W.A. Appearances ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series None ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series * Straight Outta Green Bay (one-time only appearance) Navigation Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Gangs Category:Turner's Second Chance